1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of garments and is more particularly related to an undergarment for men.
2. Description of the Art
Various forms of undergarments have been developed over the ages for men. The currently available briefs for men are generally constructed with one or more trunk panels and overlapping front panels. The overlapping front panels typically define a singular fly opening for access through the outermost panel to the penis for the purpose of urination. Several attempts have been made to solve the numerous problems associated with the known brief constructions, such as discomfort, lack of support and embarrassment due to unsightly bulging or slippage of the male genital organs. Hence there is clearly a need for a male underwear brief with various options for supporting and exposing the male genital organ in different ways and to provide a comfortable wearing for 24 hours continuously in a day.